The subject matter herein relates generally to flexible circuit connectors.
Communication systems, such as network systems, servers, data centers, and the like, use large printed circuit boards, known as backplanes, to interconnect daughtercards, line cards and/or switch cards. Typically, the communication systems use high speed electrical connectors mounted to circuit boards or cards to transmit signals therebetween. The electrical connectors are fixed to the circuit boards. The system design is rigid and unable to accommodate changes to the system or rearranging of the components. As such, some communication systems use cable connectors rather than the electrical connectors mounted to circuit boards. However, the density of some cable connectors is limited. For example, the contacts of the cable connectors are typically held in a housing, which require a certain amount of spacing between the contacts. Reducing the spacing is difficult or impractical in some connector designs.
Some other known communication systems use flexible circuits, which may have tighter contact spacing as compared to cable connectors. However, termination of the flexible circuits to a circuit board is problematic. Direct connection of the flexible circuit to the circuit board, such as by soldering, is difficult or impractical. Other known systems utilize separate electrical connectors on the flexible circuit and on the circuit board, adding cost and complexity to the system and additional mating interfaces along the signal channels. The many interfaces introduce signal loss into the signal channels.
A need remains for a flexible circuit connector that may be terminated to a circuit board in a cost effective and reliable manner.